


I Miss You

by Serenity1



Series: Batman [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Clark mourns Bruce.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Batman!
> 
> I gotten this idea cause my grandma just passed recently and I thought, why not? So I hope you guys all like it. I have no beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> \--------

Clark Kent felt like crying. Gotham City had just lost one of their favorite heroes due to old age. Sure Bruce Wayne was older than him, but he had no idea that this day would come.

God, it feels just like yesterday on how the two of them met and then few years later the two gotten married. They bickered of course after the first meeting and then after finding out their true identities.

"Will you be alright?" Diana Prince asked so softly as Clark almost didn't hear her.

"I can't believe that this is real," Clark said looking down at the ground where Bruce's plaque lies:

RIP  
Bruce Wayne  
August 8th, 1978 - April 6th, 2038  
A brave superhero that is loved by family, friends and even strangers.

Diana didn't say anything for awhile before looking at Clark. "What will happen to his estate?" She asked.

Clark shook his head, "No matter how hard I try, I didn't want it in the first place. The manor will go to under my name and then his corporations, fundraisers, etc they will go to our children," he explained.

"His looking out for you, Clark. You don't have to work or even be Superman anymore," Diana said.

Clark smiles slowly, "I've retired from being Superman, Diana. Our kids are overtaking our roles now," he said proudly.

Diana nodded, "They're doing a good job," she said as she thought back to the news she saw about Batman.

"I miss him, Diana. The last past few days have been hard for us," Clark said as he had a heated argument with one of their sons.

"It's under…." Diana began but her watch beeped suddenly startling the two.

"What is it?" Clark asked worriedly.

"My mother," Diana began slowly, "she's having complications," she added.

"Oh then go attend to your mother. I'll be fine by myself," Clark said.

Diana looks at her friend unsure but nodded anyway as she bid farewell to him before leaving. Clark sighed as he looks at the plaque beside Bruce's that was Alfred's.

"I will soon join you, love," Clark said sniffling as he was staring at Bruce's plaque. "Just wait a little longer," he murmured.

It wasn't until seven years later that Clark Kent passed away due to depression and suicidal. He couldn't wait any longer to be with the one he loves.

Diana stared at the graves before her and sighed solemnly as she turns around and leave. She misses them dearly but knew that one day, she too will be beside her mother as she passes.

She grabs her daughter's hand to hold as she left the cemetery without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> I don't know when Bruce's birthday is so I sort of just guessed. Bruce is 60-yrs and Clark is younger than him. Let me know if you liked this small one-shot!!!


End file.
